Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an illumination device and a display device including the same.
Description
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device, in which liquid crystals are injected between glass substrates. In order to display an image, power is applied to upper and lower glass substrate electrodes, which changes the molecular orientation of the liquid crystals for each pixel. Unlike a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display is not self-luminous, and, thus, typically incorporates a light source, e.g., an illumination device. Conventional illumination devices typically include a backlight assembly to uniformly emitting light to a display panel that enables liquid crystal displays to be better used in dark places.
Backlight assemblies can be classified into edge-illumination types and direct-illumination types according to the position of the light source. Edge-illumination type backlight assemblies includes a light guide panel for guiding and providing light that is emitted from a light source mounted on a printed circuit board to the display panel. An available avenue to slim a liquid crystal display includes slimming a backlight assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.